1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-load coupler.
2. Discussion of the Background
A directional coupler, in which two striplines are disposed side-by-side on a substrate, is known from DE 198 37 025 A1. The known directional coupler has the disadvantage that an integrated arrangement of an absorber is not provided. A further absorber connection, on which an external absorber can be arranged, must therefore be provided on the known directional coupler. Such external absorbers generally consist of one or more resistor elements, which, for their part, are disposed on a substrate. Accordingly, the known coupler has the disadvantage that two initially-independent component groups must be connected to one another. As a result, a considerable structural cost and manufacturing cost is required and, a costly housing to be fitted from both sides must be provided for the combined assembly of the two printed circuit boards.